


Home where I belong

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain Marvel Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, Spoilers, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: "What were we?""Everything."





	Home where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11pm after seeing Captain Marvel for the first time. I just needed to get this out of my system and I love two soft and badass wlw

She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything about Maria and, God, did she want to. There was something about that woman, about her friend, as she had learned, that she didn't know but needed to.

But there was no time. The Skrull came and turned her world upside down once more, and before she knew it she was determined to destroy the world she had called home mere hours ago. 

When night finally fell over C-53, over Earth, her home planet, exhaustion settled into her bones as well.

Maria sat her down on the couch after showing Fury to his room and a soft hand hovered just inches away from her thigh.

"Carol."

The way she said it made it sound like a prayer finally come true and maybe it was, maybe she was. Maria was the only thing that felt even remotely familiar and war be damned, she didn't wanna lose this again. 

"What were we?"

A question so easily said after being hold hostage on her tounge for so long. Faint memories of warm embraces and a lifetime spend together ghosted her mind but whenever she tries to grasp them, they disappeared like smoke in her hands. Maria smiled oh so softly and Carol felt it against her lips when she kissed her. 

Her hand finally caressed her thigh and fingers found their way into the mess of her hair. No, Hala had never been her home and earth would never feel the same again, but this, this would always stay, a constant reminder of the life she had. The life she could have had.

"You were my everything," Maria whispered against her skin, sending goosebumps down her neck and making her shiver. Lips ghosted over her collarbone and heat started to spread throughout her body. The night was spend together, embracing each other and taking what had been missing for so long. They bathed in the morning light and both felt more at peace than at any point during the last six years 

Yeah, this was home. And she would die protecting it if she had to.


End file.
